hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2016 Pacific hurricane season/November-Post-Season
November AOI: South of El Salvador Environmental conditions forecast to be more favorable later on. At 0/20, it might be Tina. ~ Steve Chat :D 20:32, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Now no longer forecast to develop, as the development chance has dropped to 0/0. ~ KN2731 {talk} 08:19, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::*sigh* The EPac is finishing up. I still hope we see Tina's formation this month... ~ Steve Chat :D 02:17, November 5, 2016 (UTC) 21E.TINA 92E.INVEST Invest'd according to Tropical Tidbits. At 20/30 and prob won't be much due to evil upper-level winds it has to face in the next few days. At most I see it only being a weak FAILURE. It's November anyway and we should not expect too much out of this basin at this point. ~ Steve Chat :D 04:54, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Tina Suddenly a random weakling pops up. Not staying long though. ~ KN2731 {talk} 03:29, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :I love the exercise in contrasts: this is the second Tina the EPac has seen, the other being the 1992 storm. The 92 storm? 22 days as a tropical cyclone. The 16 storm? Predicted to gain and lose tropical status in less than one. Jake52 (talk) 10:53, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Reminds me of Trudy two years ago. The 1990 Trudy was a long-lived hurricane that nearly reached Category 5 intensity; the 2014 Trudy hit Mexico before it had a chance to reach hurricane strength, and while it didn't go without impacts, it nonetheless broke a streak of 13 consecutive hurricanes. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 11:56, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Post-tropical Cyclone Tina Dissipated. Worse, way worse than Failicia. Tthe name Tina shouldn't have come to a 40-mph fail which was worse than Failicia. No no no. -- 04:18, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Well, at least we got one last storm before season's end (unless we get a late-November or post-season surprise like Sandra, Omeka or Winnie). Seymour would've been a much better note for the season to go out on, though. Funnily enough, according to ATCF, Tina's precursor low had a lower pressure (1004 mbar) than the system did as a tropical cyclone (1005 mbar). Would be curious to see what the NHC has to say in post-analysis, wouldn't surprise me if Tina formed earlier than operationally estimated. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 11:47, November 15, 2016 (UTC) 22E.OTTO AOI: Remnants of Otto Current track predictions of Otto call for its post-tropical remnants to cross over into the Pacific. Could it potentially redevelop into Virgil? Andros 1337 (talk) 20:19, November 21, 2016 (UTC) I don't know, but GFS has been showing a regeneration of the remnants of Otto. 02:10, November 22, 2016 (UTC) The forecast cone keeps Otto a tropical storm when it crosses into this basin. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 21:43, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Otto Satellite shows that Otto has entered the EPac, and is thus our first crossover cyclone this century. It appears to be clearing out a ragged eye. ~ KN2731 {talk} 05:27, November 25, 2016 (UTC) : He did it! YAY!!! :D Otto is the first crossover in 20 years, since Cesar-Douglas! This is the first such crossover I've ever tracked in my life! I am hoping Central America never received too much destruction... ~ Steve Chat :D 05:52, November 25, 2016 (UTC) : Otto its almost certainly going to be upgrade to a major hurricane in post analysis even though it weaken a little before landfall. Anyways things are not looking good in CR were at least 6 people have been killed in a mudslide and its just one the dozens being reported in CR. There have been no news reports from the landfall location in Nicaragua. Panama deaths are 4 so far. I am sadly thinking that the death toll is going to increase but nothing too catastrophic, so far the death toll would stand at 10, but base on damage in CR that country might ask for the name. My neighbors countries in CA also were hit by a quake in my country(Honduras) Only the southern portion felt it. Allanjeff 06:17, November 25, 2016 (UTC) : And we have witnessed history, first crossover in 20 years. Unbelievable. Leeboy100 Happy Thanksgiving 06:40, November 25, 2016 (UTC) : I have changed the header to 22E.OTTO as JTWC, ATCF and WMO are referring to Otto as 22E now. Also the TS warnings are now lifted. 14:31, November 25, 2016 (UTC) ::When you realize that 2016 has seen the NHC issue EPAC advisories for storms bearing Central Pacific (Ulika) and Atlantic (Otto) names... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 23:13, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Also RIP Otto; EP, 22, 2016112618, , BEST, 0, 88N, 953W, 30, 1008, DB, 34, NEQ, 0, 0, 0, 0, 1011, 120, 30, 0, 0, E, 0, , 0, 0, OTTO, D, 0, , 0, 0, 0, 0, genesis-num, 036, --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:12, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Otto NHC official. Hats off to one helluva storm to track, hopefully the impacts in Central America don't turn out to be any worse than they've already been reported to be. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:50, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :Last night I had a dream that Otto regenerated. Just figured I'd put that out there. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:25, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I wish it regenerated. :P However, I believe this is 100% dead for good. ~ Steve Chat :D 00:14, December 1, 2016 (UTC) December AOI: Random GFS storm The GFS springs up a weak TS in about 7 days. ECMWF doesn't show development though. ~ KN2731 {talk} 00:35, December 10, 2016 (UTC) : Man, another one?! The models never want to quit on forecasting TCs, even past the normal hurricane season bounds... If this develops, I will scream. ~ Steve Chat :D 05:32, December 10, 2016 (UTC)